


Ты бы...?

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Ты бы ушел со мной?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613023
Kudos: 20
Collections: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Ты бы...?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Would You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145393) by [dancingloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingloki/pseuds/dancingloki). 



— Ты бы оставил все, ушел со мной?

Вопрос настолько тих, что Стив едва не пропускает его. Он лежит тихо, моргая в темноте. Это проверка, он знает, что это проверка; как и все у Баки с тех пор, как тот вернулся. Но Стив почти никогда не знает правильного ответа.

Оставить что? Оставить Щ.И.Т.? Оставить Вашингтон? Страну? Это имеет значение? Стив все еще безуспешно пытается выяснить, как этот новый Баки общается — это его способ сказать Стиву, что он хочет уйти? Или что-то другое? Баки потребовалось почти три недели, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно Стив, а не другой куратор. Баки знает, что настоящий Стив, тот, которого он знал, никогда не откажется от своего долга — разве что это двойная проверка, и Баки знает, что он — единственный, ради кого Стив бы ушел?

Стив перестает гадать, пока голова не пошла кругом, и довольствуется правдой:

— Да, — шепчет он в ожидающую тишину. — Да, я бы ушел.

Баки откатывается от него на свою сторону. Стив не знает, что это значит.


End file.
